Kevin
|creator(s)=Sharon Miller John Lee |uk_voice_actor= Matt Wilkinson Kerry Shale |us_voice_actor=Kerry Shale |name=Kevin |nicknames=Kevin the Crane and Kevin the Mobile Crane |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation=North Western Railway |basis=Ransomes & Rapier 6 ton crane |vehicle=Road vehicle |type=Mobile crane |fuel_type=Petrol |wheels=4 |builder(s)=Ransomes & Rapier |top_speed= |year_built=sometime between 1923 and ca. 1930 |railway=North Western Railway |company=Sodor Steamworks |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt}} Kevin is a well-meaning, but clumsy four-wheeled crane who works at the Sodor Steamworks alongside Victor. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Kevin works at the Steamworks with Victor, offering help whenever possible. When Spencer was sent to the Steamworks after getting slate in his funnel, Kevin distracted him by dropping parts all around while Thomas took engine parts to Hiro. He later participated in Hiro's official restoration. Thomas was once put in charge of the Steamworks when Victor went to visit one of the Narrow Gauge engines and Kevin helped Thomas fetch parts. However, Kevin got so busy that he became confused and accidentally pushed a button which sent Spencer up in the air on the gantry crane. Soon Victor arrived and helped restore order to the Steamworks. Cranky once had too much work to do at the docks, so Kevin was sent to help out. Unfortunately, Cranky did not want Kevin's help and told him to stay in a corner out of his way. When Cranky dropped a load of pipes and a cage full of chickens, Kevin rushed to help. This made Cranky even more cross. Thomas and Salty tried to show Kevin that Cranky did have a heart of gold deep inside, but were unsuccessful immediately. When Cranky knocked over a barrel, Kevin tried to help but ended up falling into the sea. Luckily, Cranky fished him out of the water, but not before The Fat Controller arrived and saw what had happened. He was about to send Kevin away in disgrace when Cranky spoke up, defending Kevin and proving to them both that he really did have a heart of gold. Together, Kevin and Cranky got all of the work at the Docks done. Later Ben tricked Kevin so he could be painted blue just like his twin, Bill so they could deceive Connor again. Kevin later became fascinated with the snow, and decided to play around in it despite Victor's warnings, but got stuck outside the Steamworks until Thomas spotted him waving his crane arm round, not knowing that Victor went out to search for him. When Henry came to get repainted, Kevin accidentally gave the workmen the wrong type of paint due to being busy, resulting in Henry glowing in the dark. Personality Kevin is a bubbly and enthusiastic crane who works at the Sodor Steamworks, where he assists Victor in repairing engines. He is innocent, well-meaning, bursting to help and say hello, and always eager and ready to lend a helping hook. Kevin is often seen dashing about and tends to be quite clumsy, having a habit of frequently dropping things from his hook and pranging objects as he buzzes about. He often exclaims that it was "a slip of the hook." Something that he says often enough for Victor, who he refers to as "boss," to be able to commonly finish the sentence for him. But Kevin is loveable, kind-hearted, and funny, if rather naive, and always tries his best, regardless of his inexperience. Technical Details Basis Kevin is based on a 4 wheel Ransomes & Rapier 6 ton crane with an added enclosed cab. Just like Kevin, these cranes were known to be clumsy and cumbersome. Livery Kevin is painted in a yellow livery with black and light yellow warning stripes on his front. His hook and brake are red. He has the Sodor Steamworks logo painted on his cab door. Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards, excluding Hasty Hannah and Journey Beyond Sodor) * Kerry Shale (US; Hero of the Rails onwards, UK; Hasty Hannah and Journey Beyond Sodor only) * Manuel Campuzano (Latin America) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; Hero of the Rails - Tale of the Brave) * Takayuki Kawasugi (Japan) * Robert Kotulla (Germany) * Artur Pontek (Poland; Hero of the Rails - nineteenth season) * Bartosz Martyna (Poland; The Great Race and twentieth season) * Maciej Kosmala (Poland; twenty-first season onwards) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Samuel Harjanne (Finland; Hero of the Rails - King of the Railway) * Juha Paananen (Finland; Tale of the Brave onwards) * Dor Srugo (Israel) * Troells Toya (Denmark) * Robson Kumode (Brazil) * Salvador Serrano Jr. (Spain) * Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russia) Trivia * Exactly how Kevin is driven is a mystery, as he has never been seen with an operator inside him or even mentioned at all. * Kevin's 2013 Wooden Railway prototype was incorrectly painted green. * Kevin is the first CGI introduced character that is not a steam engine. * Kevin is the only character introduced in Hero of the Rails who is not a descendant from a different country. Quotes Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and oily; discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Boss (discontinued) * Adventures (discontinued) * Engine Adventures * Wood (coming soon) * TrackMaster Push Along * Minis (coming soon) References de:Kevin es:Kevin he:קווין ja:ケビン pl:Kamil ru:Кевин Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Cranes Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Male characters Category:Sodor Steamworks